


Alarmed

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Dex sleeps naked, Dorm Life - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, fire alarm, flustered boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Dex sleeps naked, and sometimes, in the dorms, fire alarms go off at odd hours.





	Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Finally transferring this over from tumblr...
> 
> I might be convinced to expand this at some point, maybe.

Dex startles awake, momentarily unsure what woke him until his sleep fogged brain clears just enough for the claxon call and strobing light of the dorm room’s fire alarm to register.

“Shit,” he groans, rolling out of bed and groggily draping his blanket halfheartedly over himself. He’d been up until well after one a.m. working on some code for an assignment, and his eyes are bleary from the fatigue of overuse as well as sleep. A squint at the alarm clock as he swipes his keys from the nightstand on his way out the door reveals that it’s only 4 o’clock, and Dex mumbles curses to whomever it was that lit up or burned something on an illegal hotplate at this ungodly hour.

He shuffles down the hallway, joining other half awake students as they all stumble and gripe their way toward the door. Once outside the building, several hundred irritated, exhausted students huddle on the lawn, swaying unsteadily and speaking in small groups. It’s a sea of over-sized t-shirts and loose flannel pants, the occasional female student in teeny tiny lingerie-like pyjamas hugs herself against the slight breeze.

A warm gust tickles along Dex’s torso, his blanket flaps gently against the back of his calf, and just as his half asleep brain registers that he neglected to throw on any clothes before trudging out of the building, he hears a squeaky “Dex?” that startles him enough that the blanket starts to slip through his fingers. Before he can scramble to gather it around himself, there’s another pair of hands grasping at the material before it falls past his waist. Large, warm palms clench a little too hard at his hips, and he looks up to meet warm, green eyes sparking with something.

“Thanks, Nursey. I uh, was mostly asleep when I left my room,” Dex says, still too tired to be properly embarrassed, but there’s something in the way that Derek is looking at him and biting his lip that makes his voice come out sounding too thick.

Nursey swallows audibly, and Dex watches the bob of his Adam’s apple intently. Nursey is still holding his hips, and one thumb is tracing absent patterns against his Dex’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps and heat. Derek’s eyes are darting between Will’s face and his bare torso, his gaze hot and heavy enough as it follows the planes of Dex’s chest and abs that it feels like a caress.

“You’re be- shit, Will. You’re-,” Nursey chokes out, words tripping over each other, his eyes locked on Dex’s and tongue darting over his lips. There’s a long, tense moment where they’re just staring at each other, breath quickening and the air between them charged and sparking with energy.

Will is ready to reply with a weakly teasing “The word is ‘naked’, Derek,” when the clanging is silenced, the rush of bodies returning to the building moving around the two of them like a wave parting around an outcropping of stone. It breaks the moment, and it’s Derek who startles this time, dropping the sheet as he hurries to step away.

Dex catches the sheet before he ends up revealing exactly what effect their shared moment had on him, and Nursey’s eyes go wide as he snaps out a “Sorry!”

Laughing lightly, Dex waves him off with a teasing “Chill, Derek, it’s cool.” Nursey is rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes are now making quick, nervous sweeps of Dex’s face an body. It’s obvious that he’s struggling to come up with something to say, and after taking a minute to appreciate the beauty of a speechless Derek Nurse, Dex takes pity on him and breaks the silence.

“So, I probably won’t get back to sleep tonight, you wanna come back to my room and hang?” He punctuates the invitation with a wide grin, and Derek’s answering smile is incredibly gratifying.

“Yeah, sure. That’d be… Yeah,” Nursey manages, his eyes going soft and warm as they focus briefly on Dex’s mouth, it makes Dex shiver, and Nursey misinterprets it as a chill. He scrambles to remove his hoodie and drape it over Dex’s shoulders, his fingers brushing against Derek’s neck and shoulders sending a current through them both. He isn’t cold, but Dex accepts the body-warm sweatshirt and revels in the warmth and how it smells faintly like Derek and clean laundry.

The lawn is clear of other students by the time they turn to reenter the building, only a few stragglers and the red and blue reflections bouncing off the surrounding buildings as evidence of the alarm.

The room feels too hot and too small with the two of them in it.

The bed feels half as big with the two of them on it.

When they wake up, wrapped around each other, lying in the warm light of late morning sun streaming through the window, Dex realizes he’s still naked, but a deep breath brings his bare back into contact with the bare skin of Nursey’s chest, so he closes his eyes again and lets sleep reclaim him. The arms around him tighten slightly, and Nursey moves impossibly closer, and Dex feels a smile on his lips as he drifts off, just as he feels a matching smile brush against his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think?
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)!


End file.
